University City Symphony Orchestra – Programs by Season
The University City Symphony Orchestra is a non-profit community orchestra located in the St. Louis area. This is a partial listing of its programs during its 40+ year existence: 2007-2008 season The 2007-2008 season has been announced and will consist of the following dates and repertoire: March 30, 2008 * Two Latino Sketches 2004 - Benjamin * Mid America Overture - Chamberlin * Winners of the William Schatzkamer Young Artists Competition March 7-9, 2008 * Peter and the Wolf - Prokofiev February 3, 2008 * Das Lied von der Erde - Mahler November 11, 2007 * Prometheus Overture - Beethoven * Symphony No. 26 "Lamentation" - Haydn * Sinfonia Concertante - Mozart October 7, 2007 * Concerto No. 1 - Rachmaninoff * Háry Yános Suite - Kodály 2006-2007 season February 4 & 11, 2007 * Prelude to Die Meistersinger - Wagner * Suite - "English Folk Songs" - Vaughan Williams * Concerto for Oboe in C Major - Mozart ** Dr. John L. Walker-oboe * Fantasia in C minor - Beethoven ** Rekha Dravina-piano ** St. Charles Community College Choir-Jan Parker, director ** East Central College Choir-Arturo Gonzalez, director October 8, 2006 * Variations on "America" - Ives-Schuman * Hungarian Rhapsody - Popper **''Monica Godbee-cello'' * Knoxville: Summer of 1915 - Barber **''Gretchen Hewitt-soprano'' * Symphony No. 2 in E minor - Rachmaninov **III Adagio **IV Allegro Vivace 2002-2003 season March 23, 2003 * Concerto in D Major for Guitar and Strings - Vivaldi/Pujol ** Kirk Hanser-guitar * Variations on Vivaldi's Guitar Concerto - Reuter ** Kirk Hanser-guitar * Concierto de Aranjuez - Rodrigo ** John McClellan-guitar * 1492 Overture - Reuter ** Kirk Hanser-guitar * Capriccio espagnol - Rimsky-Korsakov 2001-2002 season April 28, 2002 *Overture to "A Midsummer Night's Dream" - Mendelssohn *Concerto for Piano and Orchestra, No. 2 - Shostakovitch **''Sarah Stoltzfus-piano'' *Overture to William Tell - Rossini *Shéhérazade, Three Songs for Soprano and Orchestra - Ravel **''Kellie Gregg-soprano'' *Othello Overture - Dvořák 1998-1999 season April 25, 1999 * Fantasia on Hungarian Folk Tunes - Liszt **''Queena Chi-piano'' * Zigeunerweissen - Sarasate **''Tessa Ruth Gotman-violin'' * Hungarian Rhapsody - Popper **''Ryan Murphy-cello'' * An American in Paris - Gershwin * Lincoln Portrait - Copland **''Rev. William Gillespie-narrator 1993-1994 season December 5, 1993 *Overture to Candide - Bernstein *Suite in A for Orchestra, Op. 98b - Dvořák *Romanian Rhapsody No. 1, Op. 11 - Enescu *Concerto in E minor for Violin and Orchestra, Op. 64 - Mendelssohn **''Takaoki Sugitani-violin'' 1992-1993 season February 7, 1993 * Overture to Martha - von Flotow * Symphony No. 1 in F minor, Op. 10 - Shostakovich *Concerto in A minor for Violin, Cello and Orchestra - Brahms **''Adrian Walker-violin'' **''Dianne Wachsman-cello'' November 22, 1992 * Overture to "The Merry Wives of Windsor" - Nicolai * Melodies from the Opera, "La Boheme" - Puccini * Two Slavonic Dances - Dvořák ** Op. 46, No. 3 ** Op. 46, No. 8 * Concertino in E-flat for Clarinet and Orchestra - von Weber **''Paul Garritson-clarinet'' **Adagio ma non troppo **Andante **Allegro * Highlights from "Bye Bye Birdie" - Strouse * "South Pacific": Symphonic Scenario - Rodgers 1991-1992 season February 9, 1992 * Russian Easter Overture - Rimsky-Korsakov * Variations on a Rococo Theme for Cello and Orchestra - Tchaikovsky ** Gena Taylor-cello * Scheherazade - Rimsky-Korsakov November 3, 1991 * Procession of the Nobles (from Mlada) - Rimsky-Korsakov * Symphony No. 5 in D Major, Op. 107 "Reformation" - Mendelssohn * Concerto in B minor for Cello and Orchestra, Op. 104 - Dvořák ** Aleksander Ciechanski-cello Category:American orchestras